Free writing
by mikaro
Summary: In an English communications class all the students were made to write down all their thoughts. What could a certain Silverhaired bishounen write about? RR!
1. Chapter 1

Free Writing 

Summary: In an English communications class all the students were made to write down everything that is in their mind. What would a certain Silver-haired bishounen write? RR! ToFu

Hello again guys! I know. I know I still have two stories to update…but this idea just came into my mind and I just have to write it down. Hehe. Don't worry this does not need any updates for it's just a one shot. As for my other stories…updates are coming soon! (I won't promise though…hehe…hides from mad readers) Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

It was his last subject for the day and he could not help feel irritable for unknown reasons. _Unknown? Scratch that. Who in the right mind would not be irritated if when you feel so tired because of so many work that had been pushed down your throat by your professors the whole blasted day and you come into your last class trying to find some tranquility because it was supposed to be an easy class when you just cannot do so because of all those crazy female fan girls of yours trying with all their might to get your attention which just gets into your nerves. When can they get the idea that they have no chance with me? Kami, they are already college students why don't they just grow up and have some decency? I should stop straining my mind with nonsense…I think I'm going to have a headache._

"Having a though day Mi-chan?" A familiar female voice perked up behind him as he tried massaging his head.

_Oh, great. I forgot about her. _

"I'm not in the mood Kirisawa." Tokiya dryly replied.

"What? I was just asking." Fuuko said with a pout as if her former comrade who was sitting in front of her can see her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tokiya asked in an annoyed tone.

"You must be really tired to forget that you and I attend the same English class, here in Tokyo University…" Fuuko coyly replied. _Oh how she loves annoying him. _Tokiya thought. _So foolish of me to be vulnerable again…and in front of her. Damn._

"Alright! I get the point! Thank you for _graciously reminding _me. But would you kindly leave me alone and be far away from me as possible? I really don't want the company of a monkey right now." Tokiya sarcastically and icily remarked. Fuuko was not the least bit affected. Instead she even chuckled which annoyed the Iceman more.

"Do I really have that much effect on you Mi-chan that you rather have one of your _fan girls _sit behind you than me? Aww…that really is touching Mi-chan. But as much as I want to get as far away as I could from you…I can't…because I can't stand seeing a woman drooling all over your back…and…I really like _annoying_ you. You should know that by now." Fuuko teasingly replied.

"First of all, I am very much aware that_ you take delight in annoying me. _And second, I prefer that _no one, as in no one, _be anywhere near me especially _women like them (gesturing towards his fan girls) and especially you. _In short I don't like women hanging around me. I am not interested." Tokiya said point blankly.

Fuuko chuckled while mentally threatened _Ooohh…you'll pay for that Mikagami_ then said, " Ouch, Mi-chan you really know how to break a woman's heart. But then again by the way you sounded and by declaring of your _disinterest in women_ that just gives a close to my theory…" Tokiya raised his brow in question. _I don't think I'll like what she's about to say…_Fuuko stands up and clamps one of her hand to her mouth and the other pointing to Tokiya and her face was of horror.

"You're GAY!?" Fuuko cried out loud. Tokiya sent daggers to Fuuko. Everyone stopped with what they were doing. Then their classmates started whispering to each other while sending glances to Tokiya every now and then. Fuuko sat back down and gave Tokiya a satisfied grin for a job well done. Tokiya on the other hand was about to retort when their professor entered the room. Tokiya grunted and turned around to face the front of the class. He felt Fuuko make a victorious smirk. _I will get back to you later Monkey. _Tokiya mentally threatened.

"Alright class. Today we will be having a short discussion on Pre-writing then after that I will give you a writing activity. Now our let us recall what you learned from your English class back in high school about pre-writing…" The whole class fell silent and reluctantly listened to their professor as she lectured about the different techniques and strategies on pre-writing. After almost an hour of lecture their professor introduced to them what activity they would do.

"Anymore questions class?" All of the students shook their head in reply. "Very well then your activity for today is free writing. I want each of you to write down everything that is in your mind at the moment you start writing. No stopping. You will write continuously for 10 minutes. I know it will cause pain to your hands but just bear with it. But before you start I will read to you an example of a free writing essay written by one of my students in my previous class." The professor started reading out loud.

"_I really don't like writing. I'm not the type who would write my thoughts and my feelings down…that is just for girls! Anyway, since it is required I will write anything just to get this done with. Whatever the outcome I don't care. If it does not make sense I don't care. Sensei asked for it anyway. Shit._**(The whole class with the exception of one laughed)**_ What will I write? Hmm…about my…no, no…oh, about my Hime. _**(Fuuko secretly giggles and mentally noted, _I did not know that you had it in you Recca. Hehe…I won't let this live down. Better be ready for me Hanabishi. _Finishing her thoughts with a resplendent smile.) **_Hime is my girlfriend, no, her name is not really Hime…I just want to call her that. Her name is Yanagi and I really love her so much that I am willing to die just to protect her._ **(Tokiya snorts and mentally warned, _you better be sure to die when protecting her because if you fail protecting her and you survive I will be the one who will end your life, Hanabishi)_**_ She is kind, gentle, and loving. She accepted me for who I am as well as my friends. Talking about my friends…I belong to a weird bunch but _**(_I should be the one saying that_****Tokiya thought)**_…heck I do love them all. I have a six foot tall friend with a well built body but has an I.Q. of a 6 year old and a crybaby as well _**(Tokiya smirks, Fuuko laughs out, their classmates however did not find it that funny although some did stifle a little laugh)**_, a tomboy best friend who possesses a body of a porn model _**(The class erupted in laughter while the laughing Fuuko stopped laughing and had a vein ready to pop on her head, _A tomboy and a porn model ei? Wait till I get my hands on you Hanabishi!!! _Tokiya on the other hand shook his head for he knew what fate awaits the flame casterin the hands of the wind goddess_…You crossed the line Hanabishi)_**_, who both happen to be my childhood friends, and there's this Ice block who used to be a pain in the neck who I could not understand why a lot of girls fawn over him when he actually looks like a girl…in fact if I did not know him I would actually consider courting him…but then again I won't because he is too cold and skinny for me! _**(This time Tokiya's vein showed…_prepare to die Hanabishi! _The class laughed harder**_, and there's these two kids who seem so innocent yet they have gone through a lot…what else…crap…a minute more and hands are already stiff…arrgghhh…what else will I write…" _(End of essay because the time was up. At this point the whole class was guessing who could those people who were mentioned be. Tokiya and Fuuko on the other hand can't wait for the class to end to teach somebody a lesson…a very painful lesson at that.

"Okay class I know how much you enjoyed what you heard but now it's your turn to do the same. Don't worry about punctuations, grammar, structure or anything…just write. Is that understood?"

_I'll get to Hanabishi later now I have to focus on this activity. _Tokiya thought.

_I'll think of a way to make a sweet revenge for Recca later…for now I have to settle my thoughts. _Thought Fuuko as well.

"Hai, sensei." The class said in unison.

"Very well then. Get a sheet of long pad paper and your pen." The professor waited as her students took out what was needed. When everyone was ready the professor then said, "All ready? The timer starts…now." After 10 minutes the professor announced that the time was up. The students shook their hands complaining about the pain. "Pass your papers forward." The professor said again. When all the papers were in the professor said, "Would you like to hear one of your peers' work?" There were a few who said no but majority said yes. "The yes has it. Now whose work would you like to hear?" The class went into chaos. Each had their own suggestions and they all shouted it out in chorus while the others were pleading that their paper should not be read to class. The professor closed her eyes and shouted "Silence! I will be the one to choose…" She went through the stack papers in her hands with her fingers and carefully pulled one out. The whole class fell silent. Each one praying that it was not their paper. "The lucky student is…Mr. Mikagami Tokiya."

Sighs of relief were heard while the female population had a curious gleam in their eyes. Tokiya remained indifferent. "Now who would like to volunteer in reading Mr. Mikagami's work?" Tokiya eyed each of his classmates coldly sending the message _don't you dare _which seemed effective since no one raised their hands not even his fan girls…Tokiya was about to congratulate his self when…"I'll be delighted to read Mr. Mikagami's work Suzuhara-sensei!" _but then again there is always an exception for one she-monkey. Damn you Kirisawa…_

"Come down here then Ms. Kirisawa." Fuuko happily skipped down (the classroom seats were elevated) the aisle to the teacher's desk to annoy the silver haired bishounen more. However, instead of being annoyed Tokiya even smirked while eyeing Fuuko as she took hold of his paper. _Let's see how much pleasure you will have in reading what I wrote…_

Fuuko gave a victory sign to Tokiya while the latter just took a seat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Fuuko a look as if beckoning her to read his work. With his gesture Fuuko was puzzled a little bit but she shook it off and cleared her throat as she prepared to read her comrade's work. _This will be interesting _Fuuko sheepishly thought. Then she started

"_I honestly could not find any logical explanation on how this activity could improve our writing skills._** (Fuuko gives a knowing smile)**_ Taking note of the fact that we don't need to be cautious of our grammar, the use of punctuations and such. Aren't we supposed to be perfecting the art of English writing since we are all Japanese? I really find no use in this. If the sole purpose of this activity is just to generate ideas for the topic that we will use for our paper writing I don't need to go through to such a method, which I consider so elementary. I don't even know why I 'm doing this…it is such a waste of my precious time. I still have tons of more important paper to do than this. I could easily find what topic I would like to write about. _**(_Hah! Expect Mikagami to be the Mr. Know it All plus Arrogant Ass…hehe..._Fuuko mentally chuckled) **_All right, what do I have to do today? There's physics, advance calculus, political science…damn here I go again! No, here she goes again!_** (All the females gasps then whispered to each other _I thought Mikagami-san is gay? So that Kirisawa was just making fun of him? What's going on? I don't know…let's just listen_, Fuuko raises a brow)**_ How could I think straight when she always, always pops up in my mind?! What is wrong with me?! I have been like this ever since…she started annoying me each and everyday. Calling me that silly nickname that she gave me _**(Fuuko pales, Tokiya smirks, all the women starts switching to gossip mode)**_, which I don't know why I allowed her to do so…but that silly name that I found silly at first I have come to appreciate…? Kami…I have to drop this topic fast or I'm going crazy! Damn that she-monkey! _**(Fuuko grips the paper) **_Oh, God here she goes again…I can't seem to stop my mind thinking about her…beautiful face _**(All the females sighs with envy, Fuuko starts to get flushed…_What the hell is this!? Is this a prank Mikagami?!)_**_…her smile…that damn good smile that lights up my mood although I would never admit that to her…never! _**(_Like hell you would! _Fuuko somehow relaxes)**_ And her crazy antics… Did I just write down beautiful?! _**(_Oh so now you're taking it back? Trust Mikagami to admit anything. _Fuuko smirks)**_ I really am going nuts…but she really is beautiful…a goddess even _**(Fuuko's smirk turns into a frown, Tokiya quietly observes her)**_…the hell?! I just have to stop! Why can't I stop my mind? It's like it has a mind of it's own…no…it's not my mind…it's my heart…my heart is telling my mind to think of her…heart? I thought I lost my heart when I lost my sister…but she…she helped me find my heart again…did I just write that? Darn I'm really losing it. I think it's because of this stupid writing activity…Oh, God I think I'm going senile…why am I like this? I've never been so lost before…but each time I see her…is it? No, it can't be possible…I would never know…I never felt that feeling… am I? _**(Fuuko's body stiffens and starts to read with a trembling voice, all the women listen in anticipation)**_ There is no other possible reason…no matter how much I try denying it…someone told me what the signs are to confirm it to be true…I did not believe it at first…but now…damn_** (Fuuko stutters)**_…I AM IN LOVE WITH HER…I, Tokiya Mikagami, am crazy in love with…"_**(Everyone, including their professor held their breath waiting for Fuuko to finish). **Fuuko shakily but hastily (if that is possible ) hands the paper to her (frozen) professor and silently heads back to her seat. Everyone was still for a moment. A few seconds passed by before the teacher noticed that Fuuko was no longer by her side. " Err…Ms. Kirisawa? Where are you going? You haven't…" called Professor Suzuhara to Fuuko who was slowly walking her way up the aisle. "That was it. It stopped there." Fuuko blankly replied then continued walking to her seat. The professor blinked then looked at the paper to check if what Fuuko said was true. Then the professor sighed in defeat. _If only I gave a little extension he would've written it _thought the professor. Tokiya who was the only one not bothered quietly thought as if he read his professor's mind. _Heck, even if you gave more time I will not write her name down…I know you professors also love gossips…especially about me. _(Mikaro: teehee…isn't he too vain?)

A moment of silence passed then the room erupted with wails of women and some gays and loud talking. The men were talking about who could that woman be, or the others were telling of how surprised they were to know that the resident ice man has fallen in love, the women who were crying cried either because the man that they so hoped for already has someone in his heart or just simply because they can't take being hanged in the air like that…missing the most important information of all. Amidst all the chaos Fuuko sat quietly on her chair staring at the back of Tokiya's head while thinking deeply. Tokiya then turned around to face her.

"Did you not like what you read, _Kirisawa? _You don't seem too happy about it. As I recall you seemed really happy to get your _monkey paws _on my paper." Tokiya sardonically remarked. Fuuko glared at him then tried to give him a smile.

"That was a good one _Mikagami!_ I bet you did that _deliberately _to get back at me. A really good joke. The best one you made so far." Fuuko sarcastically replied.

"As much as I want to say it was a joke, I can't. Everything that you read _is_ _true_. And so if it was a joke and the best as you have said…why are you not laughing? Was it something about you read?" Saying this Tokiya leaned in closer to Fuuko that caused Fuuko to blush a little. Doing this the chaotic class noticed the heated up conversation that the two were having so they started to settle down a little bit.

"Let's not talk about this nonsense, Tokiya." Fuuko retorted.

"Oh, so getting serious are we? What happened to the _nickname_ that you so fondly call me?" Tokiya said a little bit louder. Fuuko sent a meaningful glare at Tokiya saying _what the hell do you think you are doing?_ (This earns a gasp from all the spectators). Ignoring the watching crowd Tokiya was about to continue when professor Suzuhara who took the opportunity that the class has somehow settled interrupted, "I know that this activity has caused so much _excitement _in all of you. But I'm afraid that we can no longer venture deeper to what you have heard. We still have lessons to talk about. So would you all kindly settle down? Is that all right with you class?" Professor secretly gave a message to Tokiya and Fuuko as she gave a slight eye contact with them. Tokiya nodded while Fuuko gave a thankful smile. The whole class tried their best to listen until the final bell rang. All the students gave a sigh of relief and hurriedly scampered out of the room because there was _great news to tell everyone. _Tokiya and Fuuko were the only ones left in the room. Tokiya was the first one to stand up, grabbed his things and walked towards the door without even bothering to look at Fuuko.

"So, you are just going to leave just like that, as if nothing happened?"

"I am not the one who is pretending Fuuko, you are."

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?! You were the one who played a bad joke…"

"I said it was not a joke Kirisawa…everything that you read is true. And I am not going to say anything else to make you believe me. It's up to you…but remember, that I do not toy with people's emotions for mere entertainment…and that what I wrote was not only a product of my mind but also my heart…this is something very new to me…and the least you could do is to respect what I feel. And I did not choose this to happen…you know that." With that Tokiya left the room with a dumbfounded Fuuko who was never confused in her entire life.

As Tokiya left the room he felt something that was also alien to him…was it…_pain? _It can't be…I should not feel pain…she has not said anything yet…I was not rejected yet…right? But…

She seemed so scared when she found it out…is she scared of my love for her? She shouldn't be, right? I'm not even asking her to love me back…I'm contented to know that my heart has chosen to love a wonderful woman such as her… 

**OWARI!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I know you wanna strangle me right now for writing such a nonsensical story…I know…it's crap…all right…all right…feel free to tell me anything that you want…I'm all up for it…hehe…**

**Honestly…at the beginning the idea just kept flowing out of my mind…but when I was near the ending…there are just some things about the ending…for me I can't seem to find the most suitable end…all I know is this ending is quite bad…If I were the reader I would really be hanging in the air…but as I said…this will only be a ONE SHOT…unless…I guess I could make a few exceptions…help me make up my mind…just tell me what you think… sorry…hehe…**

**Just push the button and tell me what your heart wants to say…hehe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A dialogue never to be forgotten**

In light of the upcoming special day…or should I say VALENTINES I would like to give this SEQUEL to all those who asked for it and also because of the threats I received…hehe…I offer this to all my dear reviewers…

**loujane14** – Well, here is the continuation just as you asked…I do hope you like it

**obsessed dreamer**- Mi-chan really is unbelievable that's why he is different and that's why we love him so, right? …since you pummeled me senseless with a mallet I lost my idea for the sequel…KIDDING of course since _THIS_ is _THE_ sequel! Hope you like it.

**khryzle kawaii**- thanks for the comment no harm taken let's just say things get a twist when something happens when it is least expected…sweet is what I want …hehe…about the update for the other fics I'm working on it so to speak.

**yanagi-chyan****- **here's the sequel yan-chan! hehehe…maybe he guessed it, maybe not…as he said he knows _Fuuko likes annoying him. _He did not want _anybody _to read his paper but Fuuko who does not fear him...well took the challenge and well she met the surprise of her life. I also liked the Tokiya is gay part…teehee…

**abubi-chan- **here's an update…hope you get settled

**airawinoa-** hehe…I know she should've done that but I want to make it different…after all Fuuko _is _different. Anyway, here's the update for you to know what Fuuko will do…

**larsha****-** sequel's here! Thanks for reviewing!

**malo – **I give in to your puppy eyes…hehehe…lucky for you I adore dogs especially pups.

**  
Lady Lyris – **well, here it is at last…let's see how you will like Fuuko's response

**  
judy-chan- **Thanks Judith!

**carmelahere –** hehehe…I guess it does not end there…here is the sequel

**sawadik- **LOL, isasama na din kita sa reply ko

**Wija-chan – **I knew the ending sucks sooo I suppose now here's the sequel the ending will change…I do hope it will please you in some way…

Thanks again guys…I did not know that you will like it. Anyway hope you like this sequel…and Happy Valentines DaY! Consider this as a gift…spread the love!

* * *

It was another one of those peaceful days in the University. Everyone was going about doing their mundane activities; everyone had a pleasant which seems to be because they had a fun weekend…except for one purple-headed girl. Fuuko walked the grounds of the University quietly and her face void of emotions. As she passed by each group of people, those people started whispering to each other but she did not care. Heck, she knew what they were whispering about. _Airheads. _She smirked. _Hell, even if I know how annoying they are I still am amused on how they can make me make fun of them._ After a moment of amusement Fuuko returned to her unusual demeanor. _This is crazy. No matter how I try to make myself feel better and when I almost succeed it goes away. Damn. What's the matter with me? He just said that he is in love with…with…that girl. It's not even me…right? He could practically call any woman a monkey…and any woman can give him any nickname…right?_

_**You know very well Kirisawa that he does not call any other woman names BUT you and the more he does not let ANYBODY give him nicknames except you.**_

_Lie._

_**You know that what I'm saying is true. And why are you affected that when you thought that he could call any woman a monkey and any woman can give him a nickname? Jealous are we?**_

_No! I am not and never will be affected especially when it is about him…I don't care about what he said! He is a great big joker…GAY JOKER that is!_

_**And you are a great big liar. Not affected ei? Who was not able to get a good night sleep over the weekend? Who was bonking her head every time she thought about what she read? Who was avoiding him when…**_

_Shut up! Who do you think you are?!_

_**I am just your conscience…I am the voice of your inner soul.**_

_Crap. Whatever._

**_You are so stubborn…your stubbornness is the cause of your blindness._**

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_**You are blind to see the cause of why you are behaving this way. You are too stubborn that is why you are pretentious.**_

_Pretentious? Are you really my conscience? Because you are talking way too much like…like…_

_**You cannot even say his name as easily as you used to… are you scared? Scared of the knowledge that he loves you?**_

_Ha! Sacred?! Me? Because of his love? Why would I be scared of such a silly thing? Hell, you are not even sure if his feelings are true!_

_**Have it your way. Believe what you want to. The man practically told you that he does not toy with anyone's emotions and that it is something new to him and the least you could do is respect his feelings. You are being difficult Fuuko. Shouldn't you be happy that he of all people fell in love with you? Or you are acting that way because you do not share the same feeling? Unrequited love perhaps? But what ever you choose think that he asks nothing from you…he never asked you to love him back. So stop acting like a loon and face him.**_

_I…I don't…know…what I feel…I…I've never had a love of a man before…It is also something new for me…what should I do? What do I feel?_

_**That is for you to find out**_

_What!?! You tell me that you are my inner conscience and the voice of my inner soul…are you not supposed to help me?! I need answers!_

_**A while a go you wanted me to shut up. Now you are asking for my help. You really are a fool. I am only you conscience. I am only here to tell you what is right…I do not tell you what to feel. Look into your heart.**_

_Bull…_

"Stupid crazy heart!" Fuuko unknowingly blurted out.

"The monkey has gone crazy I see." A voice perked up behind her.

"Mi-mikagami!"

"Hmmph. Kirisawa you really do amaze me. Since when did you get all jumpy when in my presence?" Tokiya nonchalantly asked.

"Me? Jumpy? You must be imagining things." Fuuko retorted.

"Denying the obvious. Anyway, move out of the way."

"What did you say?!"

"Move. You are standing in front of my locker _monkey._" Fuuko looked around to see where she was and realized that her feet brought her to a place where she _should not _be found in. _Shit. _Fuuko mentally cursed and stepped aside.

"You better head to your class Kirisawa if you don't plan to be late." Tokiya said as he closed his locker and walked away. Fuuko was once again left dumbfounded. _How could he act like that? As if nothing happened…how could he? Was he just joking?_ _What is this? Why am I…feeling hurt? Am I…was I wishing that what he felt for me was true? Kami…I'm confused…Damn that Ice block! _With that Fuuko marched to her room with a face that screamed bloody murder if anyone dared to cross her path. The students who were witnesses of the recent encounter of the two famous figures of the university as of the moment were left in confusion as well.

* * *

For most of the students the day passed by so rapidly but to one particular person the day was unfolding ever so slowly. Fuuko stood beside the entrée way of her last class, which was where it all happened.This is it! My last dreaded class…maybe I should just cut this class…after all we meet 4 times a week and I have not been absent yet so maybe I could skip… 

"Do you plan to go in Ms. Kirisawa? Or are you planning to skip my class?"

"S-Suzuhara –sensei!"

"Yes, it is I. If you are feeling sick I can excuse you today…but…remember that running away is not the answer to your problems Kirisawa-san." With that her professor went inside the class. Fuuko who was temporarily startled followed suite and proceeded to her seat quietly not making any eye contact.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Suzuhara-sensei."

"Today we will only have an activity since we had a lecture and a writing activity last time. Now let's try engaging ourselves in public speaking. What I will make you do is let you talk in front of class with no particular topic. Just talk freely. Say what you want. I was thinking of letting you do a monologue but that would be time consuming and hard for those who are a bit shy so instead of having a monologue you'll have a dialogue. You will be paired with your classmates randomly. You will line up outside. Students on the odd numbered rows go out the right door of this class and line up there and for the remaining vice versa. You will not know who your partner will be until you get inside the class."

"Sensei, are you saying not all of us will get to see everyone do their dialogue?"

"Yes. You are right Satoshi. It is not of important matter that you won't be able to witness everyone…I'm sure that you will find it to be a bore. I'm just doing this to evaluate how well you talk to someone."

"Alright class. Speak in straight English. This will serve as my evaluation to see how well your English speaking is faring. Is that understood class?"

"Hai, sensei." The class said in unison.

"Very well then. Please line up at your respective area."

The students cleared out the classroom and lined up outside. Tokiya was at the right side while Fuuko was on the left. Tokiya chose to be the first one to go. (Take note both sides could not see each other) Fuuko on the other hand chose to be in the middle. Fuuko saw that the first person in her line was a female…actually most of the people lined up in her group were females and not so female…_right, all these people sat together in a row…all in front and behind Tokiya…humph…I wonder if any of these dimwits could strike up a decent conversation with the King of Ice…if they end up being his partner. How unfortunate…I could just imagine. _Fuuko mentally snorted. Just then she heard one of her classmates ahead the line say that Tokiya was the first person from the other side. _Hah. Expect Tokiya to be always the first in line. I guess he does not want anyone seeing him performing his dialogue if he gets to have one._ While Fuuko was busy making a mental conversation she did not notice the line in front of her was getting short. Then it came to a point that it was her turn.

"Uh…Kirisawa-san. Y-you are next." A young man who seemed frightened for his life called the fuujin master's attention.

"Huh?" Fuuko was snapped out of trance and looked around her. _Shit. The second time this day. _"Right. Hehehe." Fuuko cheekily said as she scratched her head, smiled and waved as she went inside the classroom. The young man sweat dropped, smiled and muttered softly to his peers, "S-she…s-smiled at me!" then fainted.

As Fuuko entered the classroom she thought _I wonder who my partner is…_her line of thoughts were cut short when she heard nonsense blabbering coming from the audience area. Actually, it was more of baby talk. Then she saw that all the people who were ahead of her in her line sitting in their seats with funny looks on their faces. Some were muttering undecipherable words some not even words like "ga-ga" and "duh"…some were even just drooling.

"What the heck happened to them?!" Fuuko blurted her thoughts out…too loud for comfort. She clamped her mouth right away. She was about to apologize to her sensei when her sensei spoke up.

"I suppose Mr. Mikagami is too much for them to handle. I wonder if you could be the one to deal with Mr. Mikagami and entertain me." Chuckled her professor.

"What? What do you mean?"

"What she means is that if you could strike up a conversation with me and not and up like them." Came in a cold and very familiar voice. Fuuko shifted her gaze from her sensei to the owner of the voice who happened to be…_Oh no…not him…_

"So Kirisawa are you going to be able to _amuse_ me with your conversation skills?" Fuuko just looked at her former comrade and said nothing.

"Hn. This is useless. Sensei let the others do this. If Ms. Kirisawa could not talk to me I doubt that the others could. I'm taking my seat." The once cool Tokiya changed his mood to cold, which their professor felt as chills ran down her spine. She was about to speak when…

"Wait…Mi-chan…"Fuuko called out in almost a whisper. Tokiya who just turned his back from and was about to walk away stopped.

"I was…I was just confused. I don't know how to respond to you because I doubted what you said was true and…"

"You don't need to worry yourself about what I earlier said, or rather wrote. If you are so much affected by what you read don't be. The person who I mentioned there… _is not you." _Tokiya casually said. Fuuko on the other hand froze. Silence dominated the air. Fuuko felt numb. Then she tried speaking as normal as she could.

"Not me…I knew that…I was referring to another…"

"Don't lie Kirisawa. I know you thought that the girl I love was you."

"What?!" Fuuko started to fume. _What the hell is he saying?!_

"You are not the only woman who calls me silly nicknames, you are not the only woman who I call a monkey. Don't think that you are someone special to me…because you are not."

"I never did say anything Mikagami! You are the one who think highly of yourself! I would never dream that someone like you to love me because I would never fall in love with someone like you!!!! You don't deserve to be loved!" Fuuko shouted out loud with so much anger not thinking how painful her words were. Too late it was before she realized. Tokiya placed his pockets and shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I finally found a way to make you say what you really felt for me. For the past days you have been avoiding me and if ever me met you were silent. Heck, **(1)for a woman who has a lot to say, your silence can be deafening**…now, thank you for being honest Kirisawa. I was expecting that you could never love someone like me. You are not special to me because you are more than special…before, I could describe you but then I realized that no words could comprehend what you are and how you mean to me. Everything about you I will cherish after all you are the first and only woman who conquered my heart." He paused then Tokiya chuckled and continued, "I really am crazy in love with you…because no matter what you said I still choose to continue loving you…"

"Tokiya…I did not…"

"You don't need to say anything…don't force yourself to say anything…don't force yourself to feel anything that you don't want to feel…but if ever you suffer because of my confession…forget that I ever said that I loved you…I'd like to keep the friendship we have…"

"Sensei, Kirisawa and I are done. As for all of you, I hope you are entertained." Tokiya started to walk away when he felt a pair of arms encircling his abdomen.

"Fuuko…"

"Tokiya…how could you? You said you don't toy with people's emotions. Why did you have to make me mad? Look what happened…I said words that I did not mean to say…"

"Fuuko, everything is clear to me and I accept everything. You may think that what you said was not true because you were mad but it is said that everything you say in impulse when mad is 99 true."

"I don't believe that…but if it were true there is still 1…I don't dream that you love me…I _want _you to love me. You don't deserve to be loved because you deserve _more _than to loved…and I won't fall in love with you because I am…already _in love with you._"

"I don't want you to force yourself to love me…"

"I don't need to force myself to love you!!! I…already loved you even before you knew that you loved me…so please…tell me again what you feel…I want to know…" Tokiya felt his back become wet…_is she crying? _Tokiya unhooked Fuuko's arms from him and kept it held in his hands. He turned around an looked at Fuuko whose head was bowed down. He cupped her chin and tilted her face for him to see. Fuuko' face was flushed, her hair in disarray. _Kami she is one of your greatest creations…do I really deserve her? Only one way to find out. _Tokiya wiped away the traces of tears on Fuuko's cheeks and said, "Look at me in the eye Fuuko and tell me again that you love me." Tokiya said…no, more like commanded. Fuuko who was looking helpless changed her expression to an annoyed look and looked at Tokiya squarely in the eye and said, "I don't know what I saw in you for me to love you…how many times should I say the word _I love you_ in pub…" Fuuko was cut short when she received Tokiya's lips…Fuuko at first was shocked then thought of pummeling Tokiya to the ground for taking her first kiss, she wanted after all to give her first kiss to the man she loves…_wait a minute…Tokiya is the man I love! Hmm…I did not know he is such a good kisser…_Tokiya ended the sweet kiss, pulled away from Fuuko and looked at her and smirked.

"What are you smirking for?"

"How did you find my answer?"

"What answer?"

"The kiss."

"What?! That was your answer? What does that mean?! And was that even a kiss?! You kiss like a chicken and…"Fuuko was once again silenced by Tokiya's lips this time it was it was long and deep…Tokiya only pulled away when he was out of breath but did not allow the distance between them to go beyond two centimeters then whispered. "The kiss I gave you meant that I love you. And the next one will be your punishment." Tokiya was about to lean in for another kiss when Fuuko placed a finger on his lips. "I'd be delighted to have that punishment…but that could wait till later…after class…I think we have put up a nice show to earn us a perfect grade for this course and I must say we did gather quite a lot of spectators." Fuuko whispered gesturing to the seating area, which was unusually full with unfamiliar faces too. Tokiya got the message. So he took Fuuko's hand in his whispered something on her ear then they stood up and took a bow with their hands still together. Then Tokiya spoke up, "I hope you all liked the show that my _girlfriend _and I performed in front of you." Then he bowed again pulling the astounded Fuuko down with him and whispered once again, "Don't act all shocked about being my girlfriend…don't expect me to court you…I love you, you love me…that is enough to declare that we have a relationship." Fuuko blushed at the forwardness of Tokiya and simply nodded. The whole room erupted with applause. It was a show they will never forget.

**OWARI **

* * *

**Finally!!! It's done! I wanted so much to post this before valentines that I had to force myself to finish this in one sitting…well…I do hope you did like it…I tried my best to make it nice…well…I am not expecting that everyone will like it…but then I do want to hear from you! Please review!**

**(1) The line came from the movie Anna and the King…the King said it **

**Gomen for the typos, the grammar...I was writing this in a hurry...hehe...**

**Again, _HAPPY VALENTINES DAY_!!! Hope you like my gift!**

**See ya! Hope to hear ya!**


End file.
